minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boneknapper
The Boneknapper is an urban legend said to roam areas with high populations. Description Appearance Nobody has seen The Boneknapper. People only know where its been by observing museums or archaeological digs, where there may be a strange absence of bones, hence its name the Boneknapper. Due to its strange, hollow calls and movement, however, it is a very large creature that probably weighs at least over 5 tons or more. Bridges have been found broken due to them not being able to support heavyweight objects, usually with a capacity of under 5 tons. Visits South America 'Argentina' The very first place that the Boneknapper was said to visit was Ushuaia, Argentina. At the time, it was simply referred to as some sort of invisible monster since nobody ever saw it. Evidence of it being there was trashed homes, mysteriously vanishing food, and, the most peculiar, bones of any kind going missing, particularly bones of people from graves. *Ushuaia (March 7th, 2001) *Rio Gallegos (March 12th, 2001) *Puerto Santa Cruz (March 28th, 2001) *Comodoro Rivadavia (March 29th, 2001) *Viedma (March 31st, 2001) *Bahía Blanca (April 3rd, 2001) *Mar del Plata (April 8th, 2001) *La Plata (April 10th, 2001) *Buenos Aires (April 10th, 2001) *Rosario (April 11th, 2001) *Santa Fe (April 12th, 2001) *Corrientes (April 13th, 2001) 'Paraguay' Many people living in Paraguay were scared of the Boneknapper coming to their country due to its beeline towards the border; just as they feared, the Boneknapper crossed the border and entered Paraguay within no time, causing chaos wherever it went. *Encarnación (April 16th, 2001) *Ciudad del Este (April 18th, 2001) *Salto del Guairá (April 19th, 2001) 'Brazil' It was in Brazil that the Boneknapper finally received its first name, "Comedordoss". This was the shortened English version of "comedor de osso", which means "bone eater" in Portuguese. Many English speakers simply called it Comedordoss, while Brazil was the first country to first try to put a stop to Comedordoss' beeline northwards. Where it was going was unknown, but attempts to track it down inevitably failed, as Comedordoss escaped from sight every time, mysteriously vanishing into thin air. It took a long time for Comedordoss to appear to public after crossing borders from Paraguay to Brazil, the reasons being unknown. *Porto Alegre (April 30th, 2001) *Curitiba (May 5th, 2001) *Säo Paulo (May 8th, 2001) *Rio de Janeiro (May 10th, 2001) *Salvador (May 14th, 2001) *Recife (May 15th, 2001) *Fortaleza (May 16th, 2001) *Belém (May 17th, 2001) 'French Guiana' By the time Comedordoss arrived in French Guiana, it was starting to lose a lot of speed in its travels, moving rather slowly and taking weeks to arrive in the next city. It also seemed to cause noticeably less commotion, though its cries were loud and heard all around. Some people started losing interest in it, since it seemed to be becoming less of a threat. Having travelled roughly five thousand miles in just over 2 months, there were those who still admired how far it was able to go. *Ouanary (May 23rd, 2001) *Kaw (June 12th, 2001) *Roura (June 30th, 2001) *Macouria (July 21st, 2001) *Iracoubo (August 9th, 2001) *La Hatte (August 28th, 2001) 'Suriname' No more than a few thousand people knew of Comedordoss at this point, since it lost lots of its original popularity. Many still, of course, questioned what it was or why it was so determined to go north, but since its agonizingly loud and strange cries were the only marker for where it was, many people lost concern, the only real issue being it calling loudly by a city in the night and waking up everybody. Comedordoss' progress was slowed drastically to a crawl, taking nearly a month each time to get to one city to another. *Albina (September 30th, 2001) *Nieuw Amsterdam (October 29th, 2001) *Paramaribo (November 27th, 2001) *Groningen (December 27th, 2001) *Totness (January 24th, 2002) *Nieuw Nickerie (February 21st, 2002) 'Guyana' It took a year for Comedordoss to cross the border into Guyana. It was clearly evident that Comedordoss was most likely weakening from constant travel - this hinted that Comedordoss may be a migrating creature of very large endurance or strength. It is possible that Comedordoss was simply taking many breaks inbetween during its travels after crossing into French Guiana, but less and less people were paying much attention to Comedordoss other than watching the news for where it was most likely heading next, and that the presence of awfully loud cries will come with it. *Skeldon (March 30th, 2003) *New Amsterdam (May 2nd, 2003) *Georgetown (July 18th, 2003) *Parika (September 21st, 2003) *Anna Regina (November 30th, 2003'') 'Venezuela' Some people started to call Comedordoss "the crying slug" since it moved so ridiculously slowly, it took around 3 months to travel relatively small distances, and the only two remaining signs of it passing by a city was its odd crying sounds and the loss of bones, regardless of their location. Any caution around Comedordoss was lost at this point, and was merely recognized as a minor annoyance if it happens to be passing a city at the wrong time. *Ciudad Guayana (January 9th, 2004) *Barcelona (April 13th, 2004) *Caracas (July 15th, 2004) *Maracaibo (November 18th, 2004) 'Columbia' It was when Comedordoss crossed the border into Columbia that its popularity really dropped rock-bottom. Most people didn't even care that Comedordoss was making a very direct path around the parameters of South America, and not a lot of people thought it would leave South America. *Santa Marta (July 1st, 2005) *Barranquilla (October 7th, 2005) *Cartagena (February 13th, 2006) North/Central America 'Panama' At this point, Comedordoss' name was lost to the sands of time. Even those who were once obsessed about finding out its peculiarities are now completely disinterested. It was merely "the crying creature". Though people still sent reports of Comedordoss stealing bones and crying loudly, nobody took it seriously and nodded it off, even though Comedordoss wasn't actually going to loop South America, and was still clearly heading northward. *El Porvonnir (May 14th, 2006) *Colón (August 16th, 2006) *Bocas del Toro (November 18th, 2006) 'Costa Rica' Comedordoss at this point is nothing more than a ghost, receiving almost no attention. It has been reported occasionally, however, that its cries sounded almost as if it was dying, or in extreme pain. Fewer and fewer towns were filing reports of where it was going, thus this area down below may lack substantial information of Comedordoss' whereabouts. *Puerto Limón (March 10th, 2007) 'Nicaragua' The few people that still knew what Comedordoss was at this point just started calling it "ghost". It was partaken to slight attention, however, that nobody had any clue why Comedordoss was still taking bones. *San Carlos (July 2nd, 2007) *Bluefields (October 8th, 2007) *Puerto Cabezas (January 10th, 2008) 'Honduras' Many initial beliefs changed when Comedordoss arrived in Honduras. A violent gang caught Comedordoss by surprise in the dead of night, supposedly due to their frustration of not getting any sleep with its constant crying (and also supposedly seeing what Comedordoss really looks like). It was assumed that Comedordoss was minorly injured, but Comedordoss had also apparently easily killed them all within minutes' time and also eaten some of the people. This was a huge scare to many people living in Central America, who feared that Comedordoss was capable of both killing and eating people. Not surprisingly, the bones of the victims were taken as well. By the time the police had arrived from other countries, most of the victims of the attack were half-consumed and there was a trail of dark gray substances, assumed to be the blood of Comedordoss. However, upon attempting to collect this blood, it dissipated into the air at a surprisingly quick rate. A few other deaths were reported since the attack that were victims of Comedordoss' new diet. This attack waked the world up, and it was also noticed that, for once, Comedordoss was picking up speed... *Puerto Lempira (March 4th, 2008) *La Ceiba (May 1st, 2008) *San Pedro Sula (June 28th, 2008) 'Guatemala' Deaths were starting to stack up significantly, and Comedordoss was finally given its current name, the Boneknapper. Many people became scared of the Boneknapper since it killed about five people per week, thus it was again assumed that the Boneknapper may be a large animal requiring a lot of energy to survive, and was definitely carnivorous. Though the Boneknapper didn't stay in Guatelmala for very long, it still caused havoc everywhere it went, once again wreaking homes and leaving trails of destruction behind it. *Puerto Barrios (July 8th, 2008) 'Belize' Again, the Boneknapper did not stay in Belize for very long, but it was picking up speed at an intensely frightening rate, going almost as fast as it once was when it was in Argentina. *Belize City (July 30th, 2008) 'Mexico' Many attempts were made to exterminate the Boneknapper - however, either the Boneknapper avoided them by vanishing into thin air or killed and ate them. It was getting more and more destructive, tearing entire houses down to nothing more than a pile of bricks. This, however, was rare, and most times it searched endlessly for its mysteriously important bones, its cries getting louder and louder by the day. 7,000 deaths were reported due to the Boneknapper. *Chetumal (August 8th, 2008) *Mahahual (August 13th, 2008) *Tulum (August 16th, 2008) *Akumal (August 19th, 2008) *Puerto Aventuras (August 22nd, 2008) *Playa del Carman (August 25th, 2008) *Puerto Morelos (August 27th, 2008) *Cancún (August 29th, 2008) *Río Lagartos (September 1st, 2008) *Dzilam de Bravo (September 8th, 2008) *San Crisanto (September 10th, 2008) *Telchac Puerto (September 10th, 2008) *Progreso (September 11th, 2008) *Chelem (September 11th, 2008) *Sisal (September 13th, 2008) *Celestún (September 15th, 2008) *Campeche (September 21st, 2008) *Seybaplaya (September 22nd, 2008) *Sihoplaya (September 22nd, 2008) *Villa Madero (September 22nd, 2008) *Champoton (September 23rd, 2008) *Sabancuy (September 26th, 2008) *Isla Aguada (September 28th, 2008) *Ciudad del Carmen (September 29th, 2008) *Zacatal (October 2nd, 2008) *Nuevo Progreso (October 3rd, 2008) *Frontera (October 5th, 2008) *Vicente Guerrero (October 10th, 2008) *Paraíso (October 11th, 2008) *Villa Sánchez Magallanes (October 14th, 2008) *Tonala (October 15th, 2008) *Allende (October 16th, 2008) *Coatzacoalcos (October 16th, 2008) *Zapotitlán (October 21st, 2008) *Montepío (October 24th, 2008) *Salinas Roca Partida (October 26th, 2008) *Alvarado (October 30th, 2008) *Antón Lizardo (November 1st, 2008) *Boca del Río (November 2nd, 2008) *Heroica Veracruz (November 2nd, 2008) *Playa Chachalacas (November 3rd, 2008) *Laguna Verde (November 4th, 2008) *Palma Sola (November 4th, 2008) *Emilio Carranza (November 4th, 2008) *Vega de Alatorre (November 5th, 2008) *Nautla (November 5th, 2008) *La Vigueta (November 5th, 2008) *Riachuelos (November 5th, 2008) *Tecolutla (November 5th, 2008) *Rancho Playa (November 6th, 2008) *Rancho Nuevo (November 6th, 2008) *Barra de Cazones (November 6th, 2008) *Tuxpan (November 6th, 2008) *Tamiahua (November 7th, 2008) *San Gregorio (November 7th, 2008) *San Luciano (November 7th, 2008) *Kilometro Ochenta y Dos (November 8th, 2008) *Tampico Alto (November 8th, 2008) *Pueblo Viejo (November 8th, 2008) *Hidalgo (November 9th, 2008) *Altamira (November 9th, 2008) *Rancho de Piedra (November 9th, 2008) *La Pesca (November 12th, 2008) *Punta de Piedra (November 13th, 2008) *Punta de Alambre (November 13th, 2008) *Rancho Magueyes (November 15th, 2008) 'Texas' When the Boneknapper first touched American soil, everybody was scared of being eaten or have their possessions destroyed or stolen. Many rumors spread that the Boneknapper ate the bones of the victims and used the leftovers as playthings or weapons, fashioning armor in the manner of helmets and necklaces. *Port Isabel (November 16th, 2008) *Laguna Heights (November 16th, 2008) *Port Mansfield (November 16th, 2008) *Corpus Christi (November 17th, 2008) *Freeport (November 17th, 2008) *Galveston (November 17th, 2008) *Texas City (November 17th, 2008) *Houston (November 18th, 2008) *Beaumont (November 18th, 2008) 'Louisiana' Extermination attempts to get rid of the Boneknapper have been haulted for fear of the squads getting killed and eaten as easily as all the others in the past. The US government at this point was desperate to get rid of the Boneknapper since it was destroying a lot of populated areas and eating those that it thought to be threatening it. Though the Boneknapper began to slow its consumption of humans, it still lies shrouded in mystery as to why it is on Earth - people at this point were finally starting to realize that the Boneknapper was most likely a non-terrestrial animal, not an undiscovered Earth species. *Abbevile (November 19th, 2008) *New Iberia (November 19th, 2008) *Morgan City (November 19th, 2008) *Houma (November 19th, 2008) *New Orleans (November 20th, 2008) *Baton Rogue (November 20th, 2008) *Natches (November 20th, 2008) 'Mississippi' Many hackers around the world altered official blog posts to where it looked like the Boneknapper wasn't really heading north, and was actually heading towards Africa, Europe, and many other places. At this point, utter chaos took place - almost everybody had at least heard of the Boneknapper but nobody except the victims of its destruction knew where it was really going. *Natches (November 21st, 2008) *Vicksburg (November 21st, 2008) *Greenville (November 21st, 2008) 'Tennessee' The internet was flooded with webcomics about the Boneknapper building weapons out of bones to destroy the world with, portraying it as a terrible, mindless, violent monster that would stop at nothing to destroy and kill everything in its path. This idea of the Boneknapper was beginning to spread, many people refusing to go outside where the Boneknapper was heading. *Memphis (November 21st, 2008) *Dyersburg (November 22nd, 2008) 'Kentucky' The frighteningly impossible speed at which the Boneknapper was travelling was unparalleled by any other living creature at the time. Some people spread rumors that the government was planning on bombing the area where the Boneknapper was going to next. *Cairo (November 22nd, 2008) 'Illinois' It was quietly noted that the Boneknapper was closely following the Mississippi River, possibly to eat something out of the river. The Boneknapper was quickly passing borders like never before, but as the cities it was passing had increasingly larger distance between, the Boneknapper often appeared by surprise, since nobody could track it down and follow it. As the Boneknapper traveled farther north, though, the cities got closer together. *Chester (November 24th, 2008) *Dupo (November 25th, 2008) *Sauget (November 25th, 2008) *Brooklyn (November 26th, 2008) *Venice (November 28th, 2008) *Hartford (November 29th, 2008) *St Louis (November 29th, 2008) *Alton (November 29th, 2008) *Quincy (November 30th, 2008) *Warsaw (November 31st, 2008) *Nauvoo (November 31st, 2008) *Oquawka (December 1st, 2008) *Keithsburg (December 1st, 2008) *New Boston (December 1st, 2008) *Andalusia (December 2nd, 2008) *Moline (December 2nd, 2008) *Rapids City (December 3rd, 2008) *Cordova (December 3rd, 2008) *Fulton (December 3rd, 2008) *Thomson (December 4th, 2008) *Savanna (December 4th, 2008) *East Dubuque (December 5th, 2008) 'Wisconsin' By the time the Boneknapper crossed broders between Illinois and Wisconsin, it had received many, many names; the Man-Eater, Astralich, The Necromancer, Bonekiller, The Predator, Alienone, and the revival of its old name, Comedordoss. Rumors of the Boneknapper going to be bombed spread quickly across the world. It seemed that, though, the Boneknapper's diet of humans was slowly declining, only eating/killing a few people each month. The danger of destroyed property and night cries finally became more of an issue than its killing tendencies. *Jamestown (December 5th, 2008) *Wyalusing (December 6th, 2008) *Prairie du Chien (December 6th, 2008) *Stoddard (December 8th, 2008) *La Crosse (December 8th, 2008) *Onalaska (December 8th, 2008) *Trempealeau (December 9th, 2008) *Fountain City (December 9th, 2008) *Buffalo City (December 9th, 2008) *Alma (December 9th, 2008) *Pepin (December 10th, 2008) *Hager City (December 10th, 2008) *Prescott (December 10th, 2008) *Maxville (December 12th, 2008) *Durand (December 12th, 2008) *Eau Claire (December 12th, 2008) *Cornell (December 13th, 2008) *Holcombe (December 13th, 2008) *Shanagolden (December 15th, 2008) *Morse (December 16th, 2008) *Mellen (December 18th, 2008) *Odanah (December 21st, 2008) 'Minnesota' The Boneknapper was never seen at any cities in Minnesota. It is believed, however, that it crossed the western area of Lake Surperior and entered Canada. 'Canada' Canada is the last country that the Boneknapper had reported visits in. Strangely, at this stage the Boneknapper stopped eating people, but would kill those that got too close to it. Its speed began to slow slightly, and rather than continuing its beeline north, it started heading west, then northwest. *Winnipeg (December 27th, 2008) *Brandon (December 30th, 2008) *Yorktown (January 5th, 2009) *Saskatoon (January 8th, 2009) *North Battleford (January 10th, 2009) *Lloydminster (January 12th, 2009) *Fort McMurray (January 19th, 2009) Mysteries The Boneknapper mysteriously vanished from public after its departure from Fort McMurray, heading roughly in the direction of the Yukon, where it wasn't seen again for half a decade. Nobody knows why it stole the bones from everywhere possible or why it was so determined to go north. Some people think it is a creature that was unable to survive in hot temperatures, which explains why the Boneknapper was moving so incredibly slowly around the equator, but many questions remain. What is it? How does it vanish? Does it eat the bones? Why did it stop eating people? Why was it heading to the Yukon? How did it know where the Yukon was? Approximately 100,000 people died during the Boneknapper's travels, either it be by death or by it eating them. The only clues to its physical appearance is that it is most likely: *Very large *Carnivorous (Omnivorous?) *Extraterrestrial *Incredibly powerful *A polar creature/something that thrives in the cold *A strong swimmer Category:Mob Variations